


An Unholy War

by trustmyr4ge



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmyr4ge/pseuds/trustmyr4ge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young woman was the Head of Health and Safety at Jurassic World and ahead of her was an important day; one of her biggest and most unforgettable at the park. She just didn’t know it yet.</p><p>Instead she had been awake since 4am, wondering where in the hell her boyfriend was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vulnerabilities

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people! You may or may not have read my last Jurassic World fic Hold Me Down and the sequel Where I Belong but regardless, I'm writing another! Hope you enjoy xoxo

_Jurassic World, Isla Nublar, Costa Rica._

_Before the incident._

A slim, green-eyed brunette sat in waiting on her couch. In her right hand was a lukewarm, untouched cup of coffee and in the other a TV remote, idly flicking through channels without paying much attention. The young woman was the Head of Health and Safety at Jurassic World and ahead of her was an important day; one of her biggest and most unforgettable at the park. She just didn’t know it yet.

Instead she had been awake since 4am, wondering where in the hell her boyfriend was.

You could have said it was a bit of a scandal at first, such a high ranking employee dating a dinosaur researcher. On Isla Nublar people loved to gossip; every habitant of the island knew every other habitant. There were often vicious cycles of rumours, and eventually everyone got their turn to be the centre of attention.

The gossip soon disappeared as Ivy and Owen were not loud or outspoken people… most of the time. They kept themselves to themselves and it bode them well as against all the odds and opinions their relationship was full of love and happiness and it sure as hell lasted longer than anyone had expected.

However, at that moment as Owen walked through the door, happiness was not at the forefront of Ivy’s mind.

“Oh, hey darlin’,” Owen smiled, leaning over the couch to kiss his girlfriend’s cheek. His hair was dishevelled and his breath smelled of whiskey, his clothes of smoke and bars.

He slung his jacket over the back of the seat beside Ivy, running a hand through his dark, messy hair. “Thought you’d still be asleep since it’s your day off an’ all…”

“Seven o’clock, Owen!” Ivy burst. “Seven o’clock you went out last night and twelve hours later you decided to come home!” She stood, her eyebrows raised as she watched Owen stride down the hallway and to their bedroom. She followed, still keeping her voice reasonably low to avoid a bigger confrontation. “Just one text was all I needed, Owen! Wh-what if you fell into an enclosure or something?”

Owen looked as though he was barely listening as he unbuttoned his shirt calmly. “Probably a good job I didn’t, since you’re the one in charge of health and safety round here, y’know?”

Ivy groaned angrily at his dismissive attitude, but couldn’t help a quick glance at her partner’s bare body. Owen’s skin was evenly tanned from working outside in the Costa-Rican sun every day and his toned arms and torso a result of his current work and his years in the navy. Owen never failed to get the attention of every woman on the island, along with a few looks from other men as well.

“Are you done?” Owen asked, moving past Ivy and into the kitchen.

She shook her head in disbelief. “No, I’m not.” She murmured under her breath, slumping back down into her seat on the couch. She could have sworn she heard Owen laugh.

The house was quiet again except from the low noise of the TV and the sizzle of bacon frying from the kitchen. Despite their disagreement, Ivy was starving, and prayed Owen cooked enough for the both of them.

Three fast knocks sounded from the front door. Ivy hesitated, looking out the window as she got to her feet. A silver Mercedes-Benz was parked just in front of the bungalow, in a clean and pristine condition as always. A sudden thought disturbed Ivy: why was Claire Dearing's car outside her house?

Ivy opened the door hurriedly, hiding her concern with a fake but pleasant smile. “Claire, hi. Would you like to come in?”

Claire’s red hair was smooth and shiny down to the tip and her matching cream outfit was uncreased and as neat as the rest of her. She stood confidently, her hands clasped in front of her. “Thanks, Ivy.” She smiled, stepping into the bungalow. It wasn’t difficult to distinguish the differences between her and the house she stepped into. Ivy often tried to organise it, but in Owen’s words it was ‘welcoming and homely and just how I like it’.

“Is Mr. Grady home?”

Ivy was thrown off slightly by the use of her boyfriend’s surname. “Oh, Owen? Sure, I’ll go get him.”

Ivy tried to act as casual as possible as she strode down to the kitchen. Owen looked up from the frying pan as he flipped over a piece of bacon.

“Claire Dearing’s here.”

“Huh?”

“She’s in the living room waiting for you.”

“Me?”

Ivy sighed. “Yes, hurry up.”

Owen grumbled but complied obediently, turning the frying pan to low. He was right, it was unusual for Claire to want Owen, especially enough for her to come directly to his house. Although Ivy did have a reason to be curious about it.

Four years ago when Ivy began her first job in the control room of Jurassic World she had never even heard of Owen Grady, let alone met him. However, Claire Dearing, her boss, was very familiar with him.

Well, she would be after dating him for four months, wouldn’t she?

Yes, to Ivy’s dismay Claire was Owen’s ex and the thought that this was not Claire’s first visit to her and Owen’s bungalow made her skin crawl. She could hear Owen and Claire chatting back in the living room and decided that trying to listen from the kitchen was probably considered rude. She re-entered into the living room with a cup of coffee at hand.

“You’re familiar with the Indominous Rex, Ivy?”

Ivy took a sip of her drink, then chuckled. “I’ve still got another stack of paperwork on its enclosure to complete that you gave me last month, so I’d say so.”

“So you’re aware that Asset Containment insisted we build the walls of the enclosure higher?”

Ivy’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Yes, in fact I advised them on it. The Indominous is much bigger than we expected, too big for its current paddock in my opinion.”

Claire smiled politely. “Of course, of course, and in fact that’s where you come in, Mr. Grady.”

“Owen, please.” He corrected briefly.

“Owen, sorry. The bottom line is Mr. Masrani would like you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities.”

Owen laughed. “Why me? Isn’t that Asset Containment or health and safety’s responsibility?”

Claire hesitated. “Not necessarily, Mr. Grady. I’m not insulting Ivy or her department by saying this but you have more experience with the assets themselves, meaning you can tell us more about what is needed.”

He shook his head. “Alright, but I gotta sort some things out down here first. I’ll be there in half an hour.”

Claire flapped around a little bit, slowly making her way to the door. “Oh, of course, yeah. I mean if you’re not too busy...”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. I’ll see you in half an hour.”

Like that, Claire was gone again and driving back through the forest in her Mercedes.

Ivy frowned. First he’s out all night and now he’s going out all day as well? So much for a day off.

“What’s wrong with you now?” He asked with an annoyed sigh.

“We were SUPPOSED to be going out for lunch today.”

Owen scoffed, looking at his watch. “Yeah, in three hours. I’ll be home by then.” He paused, huffing again. “Stop nagging me every damn moment, Ives. You’re like my mom.”

Ivy’s eyes widened in disbelief at his last statement, her jaw dropping. Clearly he was tired and grumpy from his hangover, but seriously?

“Alright, I’ll get out of your hair since that’s what you think.”

“Fine, whatever.” He snapped, turning his back to her. He stormed back down the hallway whilst Ivy threw her jacket on and grabbed the keys to her car. Owen could stay with Claire and the Indominous Rex all day for all she cared.


	2. Code Nineteen

_Jurassic World, Isla Nublar, Costa Rica_

_The beginning of the incident._

Ivy drove for half an hour until she reached the main street of Jurassic World. She parked in the lot behind the Innovation Centre, walked down the promenade before spotting Vivian on her way to the control room.

“So it’s your day off, but you’re here voluntarily?”

Ivy snorted. “Yeah, tell me about it. Rather here than home.”

Vivian shrugged, looking at her watch as you both showed your ID cards to the security personnel at the control room door. “Lowery’s in today. I suppose some would say he’s a source of entertainment.”

Lowery frowned in confusion when Ivy sat at his desk with him and Vivian. “Oh, no big-shot meetings today?”

“Nope, not today sorry.”

“I’m kidding. It’s not like anything’s happening today. This room is essentially dead.”

“Hey, stop that. I can have you fired.” She warned jokingly.

The running joke was revolved around Ivy and her jump up the career ladder. Five years ago she joined the control room crew with Vivian and Lowery but left them three years later to take on her current role of Head of Health and Safety.

“Wow, you really do work for InGen, huh?”

Ivy slapped his shoulder. “Lowery!”

The three of them chatted for twenty minutes, every so often checking the park map for any outstanding notices. Everything was calm, yet in the back of her mind Ivy was still thinking about Owen.

“Soo… whose turn is it to get coffee?” Vivian asked. On either side of her, Lowery and Vivian both looked pleadingly at Ivy.

“Since you asked so nicely.” She retorted, rolling her eyes. In all honesty she needed to stretch her legs, God knows she did not miss being sat behind them desks staring at the screens and holograms all day.

Down the hallway from the control room was the employee’s lounge, but anyone who had worked at the park for long enough knew that the coffee in there was fair substandard. Instead, there was a neat Italian-style café a five-minute walk down the promenade. Of course the queue to order would be out the door at this particular time of day, just as Ivy arrived. Great.

She stood and waited. Checked her cell. Five minutes had past. She waited. Checked her cell. 10 minutes. After fifteen minutes she finally reached the cash register and ordered two cappuccinos and a latte. She took out her phone while she waited and looked puzzled at the screen.

Owen Grady  
(3) missed calls  
(1) new message

Three calls and a text in five minutes? Wow, clearly keen to make up, she thought.

“Uh- excuse me, miss? Your drinks?”

Ivy stuffed her phone back in her pocket frantically, grabbing the tray of drinks and hurrying back out of the crowded shop.

Despite her youth-ish apperance, Ivy was well liked and respected within the park. Other employees greeted her warmly on the promenade, asking about her day. She let no one be fooled by her appearance; she knew how to win over a boardroom after 30 minutes of a three-hour meeting without raising her voice above her neutral tone.

Ironically, Ivy found herself being compared to Claire Dearing more and more frequently. Yet anyone close enough to her knew that although their work ethics were alike, their personalities couldn’t be further apart. Lowery once joked ‘thank God, I couldn’t stand cope with knowing another one of either of you’.

Owen was the same. Handsome, smart, funny, but dangerous in an argument. His word was looked upon almost as wisdom by his friends and he had experience and knowledge beyond his years. He was a man of his word and kept his promises and never spoke a word he didn’t mean.

Which was what worried Ivy so much.

Ivy’s small heels clicked over the cold stone floor of the Innovation Centre. Into the elevator, up one floor, out into the hallway. Ivy’s face showed a puzzled look as she entered the room, sliding her tray of coffee onto a nearby desk.

He stood in front of the biggest screen, hands on his hips. You saw Claire stood beside him, her face flushed and panicked. Simon Masrani watched them with a disappointed look, which was never seen often.

“Owen?”

He spun around when he heard her, relief spreading across his face.

“Jesus, Ivy.” He said as they both moved towards each other. Owen pulled her into him as she felt the weight of his arms tightly around her, yet something wasn’t right.

“What’s wrong?” Her face twisted suddenly as a strong smell stung her nose. “You stink of gasoline, Owen. What did you do?”

They both knew that every pair of eyes in the room were on them as Owen sighed. “Long story.”

“Four hundred metres to the beacon.”

The control room seemed to shift suddenly as people’s eyes widened, fixing their heads on the main screen. Ivy moved from under Owen’s arms and looked at the screens in front of Vivian. She frowned.

“Code nineteen?”

Claire inhaled slowly. “It’s the Indominous.”

Ivy’s mouth dropped in disbelief. She had seen the sheer size of this thing countless times, ran hundreds of assessments not only on the dinosaur but also the enclosure and the people that worked around it. God, when this thing moved the ground shook, one of its teeth was the size of Ivy’s body.

And this thing was loose.

Simon Masrani stepped forwards. He cleared his throat. “But it is under control.”

The entire room was fixed on the main screen and no one dared even breathe. Displayed were video feeds from the ACU, as well as the unit’s lifelines, locations, weapons and ammunition.

Owen’s voice was quiet. “You’re going after her with non-lethals?”

Simon Masrani responded, but Ivy didn’t hear. She was pre-occupied with the inevitability of what would happen next.

“Those men are going to die.”

When she said it her voice was no louder than a whisper, yet everybody heard. People started yelling; Vivian called distances and locations whilst Lowery relayed information to and from the control room. Claire started to distress, her chest heaving and her eyes flicking from screen to screen.

Owen’s voice was urgent. “Call this mission off, right now.”

Claire exploded. “You are NOT in control here!”

“You are NOT sending these men out on a death mission. Call it off or give them some weapons, if not to kill her then at least to protect themselves!”

Claire was unreactive to Ivy’s threat. Simon Masrani pursed his lips. “This is beyond any health and safety regulations, Miss Carlson. I am thinking of this park and its future.”

Ivy sucked on the inside of her cheek, shaking her head. That’s what it was all about for them; status, money. Being the number one attraction in the world with sponsors from every continent. If you’re willing to work for them, you have to be willing to die for them.

A man’s voice boomed over the video feed. “The blood’s not clotted yet. It’s close.”

In his hand was a bloody piece of pink flesh. Attached was a small device, flashing and beeping at the commander who held it.

“What is that?” asked Simon Masrani, his arms folded against his chest.

Owen moved in front of them, watching the device on the screen. “That’s her tracking implant, she clawed it out.”

Claire spoke shakily. “How would it know how to do that?”

Ivy responded before Owen had chance. “She remembered where they put it in.”

The room was silent and the video feed was almost still.

The silence was shattered quicker than it had begun.

Commander Hamada screamed to the unit behind him, “It can camouflage!”

Ivy’s throat tightened as the control room froze in shock. There was the Indominous, appearing from hiding among the trees and bushes. In the blink of an eye Hamada was suspended in mid-air, screaming in terror, before being thrown back to the ground. His lifeline turned a vibrant red as it flat-lined.

It happened within seconds. They watched as trooper after trooper made an attempt to assault the creature, only to be crushed or snatched from their feet. Owen watched, his face a mix of anger and upset.

He turned to Mr Masrani. “Evacuate the island.”

Claire interjected tearfully. “We’d never reopen.”

Owen wasn’t fazed by her emotion. “She’s learning where she fits in the food chain and I’m not sure you want her to figure that out.”

Ivy stepped towards them, her voice slightly hostile. “ACU can use live ammunition in an emergency situation-”

Claire looked in disgust at the suggestion. “We have families here; I’m not going to turn this place into some kind of a warzone!”

She made Ivy’s blood boil, and clearly Owen’s too. “You already have.” He snapped confidently, backing up his girlfriend. They caught each other’s eye briefly, prompting a small nod of his head at her in reassurance. Claire didn’t agree quite so much.

“Mr Grady, Miss Carlson, if you’re not going to help, there’s no reason for you to be in here.”

Ivy laughed, shaking her head. There’s no way they can deal with this, she thought. Owen knew more about that animal just from being in its enclosure for a few minutes; the others still saw it as an asset or a number on a piece of paper. For a while that’s all Ivy saw them as – it’s hard to see them as real creatures when all you look at are pieces of paper that needs signing and ticking – but for her, Owen changed that.

Owen scoffed, taking Ivy’s hand. “C’mon, let’s go.” He said under his breath, leading the two of them back to the elevator. He stopped in front of Simon Masrani, said something quietly, then continued without any other fuss.

They stepped into the elevator and watched the doors close in front of them. Who knew what would happen now? Owen soothed Ivy by running his hand over her back. “They’ll realise.”

Ivy rolled her eyes, forcing a weak smile appearing as she looked up at him. “I hope for the sake of everyone on this island they do.”


End file.
